monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Blademaster00
Status: Banned (Mainly for Mckrongs) For standing up for innocent people banned by the admins (admins being generally unreasonable and abusive of power. (not all but a select few)). I'm not gonna sit here and say your not useful or bad people, cause your not, you are admins for a reason ya? cause you do great work for the wiki. I'm just saying there are a few/alot of people who have been banned because you abused your power (like me, id be a victim, all I did was stand up to say my point, not trollin or spamming). My earlier point, the posting the new trailer link again. I guess calling you a troll was rather harsh but, I am simply pointing out that someone else posted that link, and you posting it again didn't help. I've seen people get banned for something like that, but an admin doing that is ok? why didnt ya remove it? you found out from someone else. You said it yourself "Yeah, what I'm after is control and formality." You said it(see this talk page). If your all about control and formality, then why aren't you doing just that? You posting it again isn't doing that (neither is banning people who do, just remove it) Hypocritical really, come on now, I thought you were better then that. Last note: not here to troll or ruin the wiki and you know that, lets be reasonable, I know I can be. Ban me, Unban me, thats fine, I just want to make sure you know. 07:05, December 2, 2011 (UTC) Oh and respond below if you wish, I'd love to hear it. I did act rather out of turn, but how else will my point be made? people protest on wall street for their point. Its out loud and crazy, but they get their point across. (On the double posting I was speaking in general, over the course of MH history, not just that one page.) oh wait "but it's pretty harmless when all said and done" tell that to ban list. If you look at the list and read and see what they did, I can see a few innocent Annons. 08:10, December 2, 2011 (UTC) Re Thats all right, just remember to use the "preview" button to make sure things don't get messed up before saving. When leaving messages remember to use the signature button so people can see who it was that left the message. Thekingkiller 06:34, November 10, 2010 (UTC) Will do. Blademaster00 06:39, November 10, 2010 (UTC) Re What kind of "Flash content" and were do you want to place it? If you want to you can just make sure it is placed in properly, and would this be from Bobo's site? Thekingkiller 10:01, November 14, 2010 (UTC) Hello Hey, I just wanted to give you kudos on the MHP3rd page. Those buttons are cool. However, I noticed that you edited the MHP3 Quests page, but didn't add any quests. I am currently planning to move everything you posted to the 'Yukumo Village' page, unless you do something with it before I do, because all you did was place information about the town. yeah i was considering to, or not to do that...cause yeah no quests...plus i was a bit lazy to make a button for just the village, but yeah you can do that, oh and you are? ya didnt leave a signature Blademaster00 02:52, November 20, 2010 (UTC) WOAH! That pic of Jinouga on your userpage is simply AWESOME. I really wish I could do things like that.Lord Invictus Pane 05:00, November 20, 2010 (UTC) How long have you known about Monster Hunter? {C}Irishfatty 08:04, November 20, 2010 (UTC) Hey What do you want to do to my clan title graphics pic?????? Uber. 03:47, December 15, 2010 (UTC) Thank you I appreciate all the info on MHP3, especially the farm data. Keep up the good work Tlbww 00:46, November 22, 2010 (UTC) Hi How's it hanging? I'm just doing this for the badge or whatever it's called. Re Did that work? Skeleton608 03:24, November 30, 2010 (UTC) Amatsumagatsuchi discussion I noticed you linked your Final boss? blog as the Amatsumagatsuchi discussion, I'am just asking if you would like to create a new blog that is only about the Amatsumagatsuchi and link it to his page cause right now that blog is about a couple of things and not just about Amatsumagatsuchi. Also about the mhp3 button things you made, although they look coolish could you make them like the other buttons.http://monsterhunter.wikia.com/wiki/Template:MHFUmenu. Thats what they look like and would kinda like it if they all looked like that, thanks. Thekingkiller 08:06, November 30, 2010 (UTC) Oh my.... WIKIA PROMISED A BADGE IF I SAID HI...soo ummmmm........ HEWWO! oh crap, i won't get the badge now will i? wait, hewwo is same as hi....but hewwo doesn't exist. *clears throat* so hi :D And the banhammer will drop in 3... 2... 1... SethOmega 22:13, December 1, 2010 (UTC) -OH NOEEEEES, NOT THE HAMMER !!! OMG, I AM DISAPPEARING, MY HANDS!!! I CAN SEE THROUGH THEM. heii wait a minute........sethogre.....u tricked me. *whistles to his fatalis* u r in a big load of trouble help? pwease? pweaty pwease? sloopi was wondering, well if you aren't busy these days and if i aren't annoying you, but i kinda need some help with portable 3. fact is that i can't seem to understand wapanese so i wonder if u could email me or msg me the quest lists? well i hate monster wikia a bit WARNINGS WATSOEVER IF I RECEIVED SMTH! u could email it to me at : mistic_weirdo@hotmail.com or facebook me at : Misuteriasu Ekisentorikku :D i'd owe u a big on and u can ask me anything if u need anything :D Hmmm, well ill be updating the quests as i go, so ill put up all 1star missions for now (yes on the wiki...maybe ill email them later) so i wont be done tell a while New Portable 3rd area. Hey, I don't know how to take pictures from a video so I figured I'd ask you since you seem to know your stuff. Anyway... turns out there's another area in P3, an arena stage that's completely new, the vid is: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JxjLiI_wReQ Could you make a page for that? Lord Invictus Pane 04:42, December 3, 2010 (UTC) Haha Not Admin powuhs. See the little green box at the top of every page that says edit? You click on the little arrow beside it and a small drop down menu that has "Move" on it appears. You click that and then you can change the pages name. Lord Invictus Pane 06:49, December 3, 2010 (UTC) Hi, I'm uploaing as many as i can get from videos about the subspeices. There is no confirmation that the Agnaktor Subspiecies exist but we have pictures of the Gigginox and Uragaan. Saphire45You do! Cool! HI.... JUST STOPPING BY. Amatsumagatsuchi 13:17, December 5, 2010 (UTC)AMATSUMAGATSUCHI Category Felyne is not a category!--AnimalKirby 17:26, December 8, 2010 (UTC) Anons Anons= Anonymus users/" A Wikia Contributor"PurpleIsGood 11:25, December 8, 2010 (UTC) About the 200 mil thing Don't take things so personally dude, I'm only pointing out that with 127 mil people in japan, even supposing one japanese person in ten (including babies, old people and so on) was a MH player, and that every one of them bought the game in the first few days, that would make only make 12 million copies being sold. MHFU sold 1.5 mil on it's first week. Even on this day the game has sold about 4 mil copies in Japan. I too check the official site every day, or every day I can anyway, and can't possibly understand why such a thing would be stated, there's probably some translation error somewhere. I'll leave the MHP3rd page as you have put it hoping someone else will notice it or do something anyway. LunastraHugger Yeah, I've been looking around for news on sales of Portable 3rd, and all the other sites say 2 million. 200 million would make it the highest selling game of all time (by about 133 million sales), which seems highly unlikely.Pink Fatalis 04:28, December 9, 2010 (UTC) hmmm i guess your right....now i have official been beaten....but why would the official site say 200billion? maybe it was 200 thousand? (which is actually a very sad selling point if it is) 03:38, December 10, 2010 (UTC) Yes, I also thought that 200 k wasn't a lot of copies either, which is why I was confused... LunastraHugger 18:23, December 10, 2010 (UTC) QandA page Yo Thanks for the answer page :D 03:13, December 10, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for discovering Amatsumagatsuchi and making your Answer Page They are very helpful :D Canadas Hunter 03:15, December 10, 2010 (UTC) lol thanks, i try to help keep the people informed :D 03:38, December 10, 2010 (UTC) Weapon Trees. Hey... I was wondering if I could help with the weapon trees? I've got the full DS list here that I can add in now if you want. That okay? Lord Invictus Pane 02:18, December 13, 2010 (UTC) lol adding them this very second! 02:19, December 13, 2010 (UTC) *Cries, for he is unneeded* Okay then, if you want help just ask k? Lord Invictus Pane 02:25, December 13, 2010 (UTC) Oh! Ok then. I'll start with the Longswords. Weapons Tree Hey Blademaster, If you want me to help you with the MHP3 weapon tree for any weapon. Send me a message because I am willing to help. SimpleStar010 I'm simple but complex....... so confusing 02:48, December 13, 2010 (UTC) Materials. Urmm. Problem. Putting the materials in for every weapon leaves toooons of empty space. It makes the pages look really ugly. I was thinking (I'm sure you can come up with somthing better) that perhaps each weapon "tree" could have its own page that described what the weapons needed to be upgraded into the next level and in general more infomation about the weapons (eg: MHP3: Yukumo Weapon Path). It's just that I really can't put the materials on the full tree page. What do you think? Lord Invictus Pane 03:09, December 13, 2010 (UTC) For know, lets leave out the materials and decide where to put them once we finish all the trees. I'm sure we can think of somthing. Oh, and about the names of the weapons, they're being translated at the moment. I've got an excell document with every LS name in english here and another with the DS. Also, I was talking more about the whole weapon trees, rather than just single weapons, Lord Invictus Pane 03:42, December 13, 2010 (UTC) like yuor wish i deldte it. THANK YOU FOR EVERTHING!!!!! hello my monster hunter friend you are the best i would like to thank you for all your achievements.................. and also .........................etc.. see so many i can't even name them all from the eternal rival the true ceros grave.Ceros gravios 23:42, December 14, 2010 (UTC) fear me yeah it was a badge issue so it is long gone now no worries right. that reminds me i am tryin to surpass you and darkstar you 2 are epic wiki members you always respond to your comments in a funny way to me. and darkstar made the best fanfic eva trin to compete but mine is really weird oh well i shall continue my awesome efforts. ultra over 9000 fear me. your welcome. Dont worry Na we have a new one now so don't worry about it. i saw my comment was namless so i just edited my name is coz i know how annoying it is to have namless comments. {C}Uber. 03:54, December 15, 2010 (UTC) 01:34, December 16, 2010 (UTC)Ceros graviosHELP!!! how the f@#$ do you spread word of you blog post can you help me? well i guess thx anyway. How is about u in monster hunter ? hmmm? 06:06, December 16, 2010 (UTC) T.T I can't play , because my mum did not let me buy PSP oh noes! 06:06, December 16, 2010 (UTC) About those. AWWWWWW MAN hey bro guess what i have no idea how this happened you read purples fanfic it instantly became famous man that isn't right how did it get that popular man??????????? :(Ceros gravios 04:49, December 22, 2010 (UTC) very clever do you propose i work with the enemy thus making him my friend by making an agreement to combine our fanfics in some sort of whats the word snafu. just got back hello and yes nothing sinister (yet) ??? Happy New Years Very Nice Template looks great, good work! Lord Invictus Pane 06:19, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Very nice weapon pictures you got there. I am not somebody who's quick to compliment someone on work like this but I am truly impressed by what you made. It's looking beautiful. Way better than the crap Bobo made. >_> Good work man, keep it up. ^_^ Artemis Paradox (talk) 12:55, January 29, 2011 (UTC) MHP3rd Weapon Trees Hammer info MHP3rd Weapon Template A request. MHP3 Armor Lists, could you help? I have decided to get off that lazy fat (jk) ass of mine and start doing what I used to do again. So I decided to start big again. I want to make the full armor lists for MHP3, in the same way Gene and I, And Bobo himself, Did on the MHFU/MH3 Armor lists. The formatting and information is something I could all do by myself but I need pictures to make it whole. I know you make pictures of weapons so I was wondering if you could also fix us Armor images. Would be great if you could as your pictures > Bobo's/Gene's... I'm not starting on this yet though, I need to know first what Gene is going to do and same for Mckrongs so I'll ask them about it later in the chatroom if I see them there. Gene would be a 2nd option for images in case you're not able to AND he has a H4X3D account with all armors so he'd be good for full set pictures if he doesn't Nibelsnarf up their width/heigth again. xD And Mckrongs can take the 2nd part (or 1st) of making the actual list and formatting it. So, whadda ya say? I could technically get further than Bobo is after all this time on armors in less than a few hours. xD But I'm still lazy. Artemis Paradox (talk) 09:01, February 7, 2011 (UTC) I can imagine, Gene and Mckrongs didn't quite have the time of their lives either when they did it... xD but there's 1 little concern I want to know about. Do you have access to all full sets? As in, have the sets yourself, obtained in whatever way? Most of the armors are the same as in MH3 so we can use the MH3 armor images for that, for MHP3 ones however we'd need the newer pictures. Artemis Paradox (talk) 18:52, February 7, 2011 (UTC) Good Job -_- Rotta Rotta Missing Dual Sword Pictures back and breakin backs (random) Ceros gravios 06:20, March 5, 2011 (UTC) what a work you have done you made a lot of achievements great job. one question what the f@#$ is a ice narga my psp glitched and a big narga appered in the snowy mountains on a dlc is this good or bad reply (fear me) buy the way sense your now like an ultra wiki king i recently imported the 360 monster hunter it plays but i cant get online worth bull do you have any know idea about that. ( ice narga got me gypceros carves yeah my game is retarted note: i dont use cw cheats so this is kinda crappy.)Ceros gravios 01:52, March 8, 2011 (UTC) we must know yo does monster hunter portable 3rd have g-rank???Ceros gravios 00:50, March 16, 2011 (UTC) lets take a moment and pause ( we live so blindly) why why why why why. tsunami hit japan that is going to mess everything up in other words trade and lives this was one hell of an event. that leaves me to another ??? does mhp3 have a fatalis. another thing we should support donating money to the red cross i know i am not a major power on this wiki but that that into consideration. lost track it seems i lost track i was tryong to keep up with drakstar and his story but i lost track oh well now my story shall be a series of random quests.( fear my message fear it.) Um who is this? 22:57, September 26, 2011 (UTC) "Blackidios" They say the name in english, but they didn't confirm the game for america, it's more sure for EU, but the real name in ENG/SPA is Blackidios. Hi Hi ouo Sup man? Mckrongs 01:25, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Let's see what I can say.. I never claimed that this knowledge was mine, of course its Capcom's, I just post it when I see it. I never water marked anything with my name (just the wiki's) and for the most part I gave credit where credit was due, maybe one blog post got uncredited (I'm not a perfect man).But for the most part, If I got information somewhere, I've mentioned it. (Nintendo 3ds conference to amatsu find by a person that goes by vuze who hacked the game.) 08:10, December 2, 2011 (UTC) banned again? oh dear Yeah another admin( who i find the most abusive of power, Artemis, who decided to to take matters into his hands and banned me again >.> shame. blademaster00